


Extended Summer

by Kaarina_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fairest of the Rare, Fluff, Key West Florida, Melting Pot Christmas in July, Popsicle, Prompt Challenge, Respect is rare, Summer Holidays, Travel, christmas in july, melting pot, rare pairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Alicia needs to get away for a bit, good thing there’s a wizard only hotel opened in Key West, Florida. What kind of Adventure awaits her?Theodore Nott wanted to build a business away from his fathers past, what happens when someone from his past comes to the hotel?Anything can happen in an extended summer
Relationships: Theodore Nott/Alicia Spinnet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Christmas in July 2020





	Extended Summer

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for Melting Pot Fanfiction on Facebooks Christmas in July Summer Prompt Challenge. 
> 
> My summer prompt: Popsicle   
> Summer location: Key West   
> Pairing: Alicia Spinnet/Theodore Nott 
> 
> Real locations are Kermits Key West Key Lime Shoppe, Fred the Shed, Buoy and Sunset Pier! Thank you to Violetbehaviour for helping me have specific locations for Key West and the fancast of Francisco Lachowski for Theo, Dark Angel of Sorrow for the fancast Zazie Beetz for Alicia! Thank you to the admins for running yet another amazing fest and baring with me on my lateness! I love this fest so much each year because it lets me work outside my comfort zone!

Alicia had heard of a new hotel in Key West that was purely for magical people, according to one of the tourist articles it had been built by some British Heir with something to prove. But as it was secluded it was perfect for anyone that needed to get away for awhile. 

After Miles, her longtime boyfriend had left her she had decided she needed to get away for, but couldn’t think of where. Then she was at dinner with Angelina and Katie and they started to discuss wanting to take Fred and George there for their birthdays and it gave her the idea. 

Grabbing the next international port key she was transported to a little Alley out of the way and instructed to go to the Buoy and find “Fred the Shed”— she must have her wand on her at all times otherwise she would be unable to enter. Quickly moving out of the alley she found where she was meant to go and peered around to make sure no muggles were paying too close of attention, she went into the shed. 

A door opened at the back of the shed and a man dressed in a concierge uniform gestured for her to follow him, her bags were taken instantly and she was quickly checked into her suite and taken up without delay. Aware of the American custom of tipping she pulled out some galleons and paid him for his assistance before allowing him to leave. 

For a moment she rested on the bed, then decided to take full advantage of the spa bath in her en-suite. It wasn’t long before she was relaxed enough to fall asleep, only waking when the water turned tepid. Realising the time, she came to the conclusion that it was too late to go to the beach. But she did want to explore and maybe try the frozen, chocolate covered Key Lime Pie on a stick she had heard so much about and that this place was famous for. 

Decision made, she left the hotel and made her way through the streets to Kermit's Key West Key Lime Shoppe— it was a little corner shop, mostly yellow but with a green awning and accents. 

Standing in line, she observed everything around her and as she moved through the line she noticed a young man, close to her age, ahead of her that she thought she knew. But no. It wasn’t possible. Shaking off the feeling she moved up in the line and then she heard his British accent and smiled. What were the chances that a fellow British fellow would be here in the same shoppe as her? 

“Yeah business is well, we are getting more and more out of country people now that they are hearing about it. The elite like to travel.” Alicia listened to his deep gravelly voice that pulled at something within her and wondered what business he ran. Poor muggles having to travel via plane she thought to herself. 

She couldn’t stand planes, she had tried it once. But never again. 

“Well thank you for coming Theodore, it was nice seeing you again.” One lady said. 

Another one spoke up, “Yes, Mr Nott. Make sure to come back soon please, we enjoy seeing you in here. 

Alicia stopped moving and had a double take, there weren’t that many people with the name Theodore Nott. Looking closer at the man, she realised it was the boy that used to follow her around back in Hogwarts and couldn’t help but smile, he was the Pureblood Heir with something to prove. 

Stepping slightly to the side as he went to walk past her, she allowed herself to be bumped by him. 

“Oh I’m sorry!” She exclaimed. 

“No, no, I wasn’t watching where I was going, are you okay?” He asked, a slight glimmer of interest and recognition in his cobalt blue eyes. 

“I’m fine, it’s Theo right?” She asked. 

“Yes, how did you know?” 

“I recognised you from  _ school _ ,” raising an eyebrow to empathise what she meant. 

“Oh, boarding school? Now that I look closer. You used to be in the lion's den didn’t you?” Recognition showing clearly in his eyes now. 

“Yes. And you were in the snake pit. I remember you from when you used to follow me around.” She said, laughing as she did. 

“Alicia, yes. I definitely remember you.” He said, smoothly. “What are you doing here?” 

“I needed to get away from everything for a while and heard about your  _ elite  _ hotel.” 

“Ah yes, it is gaining popularity. What brought you to this shoppe?” 

“I was told I simply must try the Chocolate Covered Key Lime Pie Popsicles.” She said, gesturing at the one he was holding. 

“Best part of the town. I come here everyday for one and if I can’t get here I send one of my employees. I’ve been missing out my whole life on these.” Theo explained. 

“Well, if you can stick around I’ll grab myself one and you can walk with me back to the hotel?” She asked. 

“Of course, but allow me to pay.” Not even hesitating for a moment to step into line beside her and take over her order for her. 

Alicia couldn’t help but stare at him while they waited, he had certainly been a good looking boy when they were at Hogwarts. But he had grown into a handsome man and there was just something special about him that she couldn’t put her finger on. 

Theo suggested a walk down the pier before heading back to the hotel, and while they were walking they told each other exactly why they were in America instead of in Great Britain. Theo wasn’t trying to prove himself— he was actually trying to make a name for himself in business without the weight of what his father had done hanging over his shoulders. 

Conversation was easy between them, and even the heavy parts didn’t put tension between them. It wasn’t long before they reached the famous shed that had become a tourist photo destination. Theo walked Alicia to her door and they made plans for meeting in the evening the next day for another popsicle and maybe some dinner if Alicia was up to it after her busy day of being a tourist. 

Alicia fell asleep with Theo on her mind, and in a room not so far away from hers, Theo fell asleep with thoughts of Alicia. 

oXo 

Two weeks flew by for the pair as they got to know one another, they would see each other every day that Theo’s work schedule would allow. Their favourite haunts were Kermits and Sunset Pier— they would hardly ever stray from those two. The seafood at Sunset Pier was like no other. 

Alicia’s time was up in a few days and she had to make the decision on whether to go back or to stay for a while longer. If it wasn’t for her family and friends the decision would be easy. Stay with Theo. But she would miss them dreadfully and that would hurt them if she didn’t come back. 

She was still tossing her options up when she met Theo on the beach as they had agreed, he looked so handsome in his pale blue, cutoff swim shorts and button up shirt. He also looked more relaxed than when she had first seen him, and from what she had heard from his staff he was taking more breaks than he used to. 

It wasn’t all her doing, but she knew she had some part in it. 

Theo dropped down beside her and laid himself out, “Do you have to leave on Friday? Can’t you stay a while longer? I’ve really enjoyed spending time with you.” He said as he played with her fingers. 

“I have been trying to decide that exact thing. Do I stay or do I go?” Alicia smiled at him. They had shared a few kisses over the two weeks, just looking at his smiling lips had her wanting to kiss him again. 

“Well you know my opinion, why would you need to go back right this minute?” Theo questioned her. 

“I wouldn’t. I could stay a few more weeks.” Alicia stayed. 

“Well cancel your portkey and stay! And if you don’t want to keep your suite or it’s booked you can stay in my second room.” Theo offered. 

“Are you sure you wouldn’t mind?” 

“Of course not, I’d love to have you stay longer. I’ve enjoyed the last two weeks more than I can say.” Theo leaned over and gently kissed her before pulling back. 

“I have too, thank you. It’s settled, I’ll stay and see where we go from here in a few weeks.” 

Theo laid back down and held her hand, he knew it had only been a few weeks but even when they were at school and he only saw her in passing she called to him like no other. He didn’t want to let her go easily and if it came down to it he could always get a manager and follow her back to Britain for a while. 

They both weren’t ready for their summer to end and have to return to their normal routines. 

And maybe they wouldn’t have to. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy xo


End file.
